Second Chance Good NewsBad News
by chman21
Summary: So, I decided to write some of my own good news/ bad news second chance things for the games that didn't include them. I'm not going to do Secrets Can Kill since they covered that in the re-mastered version. Please note some of these may reveal the culprit, so read at your own risk. I will write and publish the next ones when I get the chance.
1. Stay Tuned For Danger

**Caught by Ralph (fire alarm and at night)**

Good News: Rick has received much publicity. Bad News: For mysteriously disappearing after a fire at the studio.

Bad News: Without you to investigate Rick mysteriously disappeared under strange circumstances. Good News: His replacement on Light of Our Love has become more popular than he was and earned the show higher ratings.

Bad News: You got fired from Light of Our Love Good News: You continued your acting career and now Nancy Drew is a household name. (Who needs to solve crimes when you're rich and famous?)

 **Failing to Defuse the Bomb**

Bad News: Rick's dressing room blew up. Good News: He wanted to redecorate it anyway.

Good News: Now you know the right way to defuse a bomb. Bad News: It probably won't come in handy now.

Good News: The creepy voice on the tape recorder wasn't lying about planting a bomb. Bad News: The creepy voice on the tape recorder wasn't lying about planting a bomb.

 **Killed by the Culprit:**

Bad News: Dwayne killed both you and Lillian. Good News: His agent career has really taken off. (Well it's good news for Dwayne)

Good News: The head of the studio decided they need to install a simpler emergency system. Bad News: It's a little too late for that now.

Good News: You found the culprit. Bad News: He found you too (and made sure you didn't spill his secret)


	2. Message In A Haunted Mansion

**Unhooking the Chandelier**

Bad News: You destroyed the chandelier. Good News: It was so old anyway; over a hundred years old. Ok, you destroyed a priceless antique; that should probably be bad news too.

Good News: You didn't do any damage to the floor. Bad News: The floor did a lot of damage to the chandelier.

Good News: You offered to work with Rose to pay her back for the chandelier. Bad News: You'll probably have her paid back by the time you're ninety.

 **Explore The Tunnel Without A Lamp**

Fun Fact: The dark makes it very difficult to see while walking through an old passage way.

Good News: You only fell in the well. Bad News: It was a pretty deep well.

Good News: You only suffered mild head injury. Bad News: You suffered severe injuries pretty much everywhere else.

 **Get Caught in Abby's Room**

Good News: Abby wasn't angry with you. Bad News: She was VERY angry with you.

Bad News: Abby told on you and you got sent home by Rose. Good News: The ghosts are probably mad at her now.

Bad News: You were sent home. Good News: Your home is not haunted.

Good News: After you apologized to Rose she forgave you and let you stay. Bad News: April Fools!

 **Get Caught Snooping Through Louis's Brief Case**

Good News: Louis didn't press charges. Bad News: He did tell Rose and she asked you to leave.

Good News: You found this interesting magazine article in Louis's brief case. Bad News: You've read it before.

Bad News: Word got out about you looking through the brief case now no one will hire you to solve a mystery. Good News: Maybe now you can go from a detective to master thief!

Bad News: You were sent home by Rose. Good News: Since this a game you have a second chance option.

 **Louis Finds Out He Went Through His Brief Case**

Good News: Now you know what "gumbo fo" means. Bad News: Who cares about that now?

Bad News: Louis tattled on you Good News: That's the last time you ever tell Louse anything.

Bad News: Louis got you sent home by Rose. Good News: Louis is a giant… sorry this is supposed to be a family game.

 **Don't Put Out The Fire**

Good News: No one got hurt in the fire. Bad News: Except for the house.

Good News: The fire department showed up. Bad News: After the fire had spread and destroyed half the mansion.

Good News: The house was insured. Bad News: All of your belongings in your luggage weren't.

Good News: The bed and breakfast made the prime time news. Bad News: For the coverage of the massive fire that burnt it to the ground.

Good News: You found the gold. Bad News: The fire had melted it.

 **Let The Culprit Get Away**

Good News: You found the gold. Bad News: You lost it (way to go miss detective!)

Good News: The strange accidents around the mansion have stopped. Bad News: That doesn't exactly make up for over a million dollars of gold being stolen.

Good News: The police eventually tracked down Louis. Bad News: The gold was long gone by the time they found him.

Good News: It looks like there is no such as ghosts. Bad News: There is such a thing as evil-sabotaging-head-clobbering-gold-thieving bandits.


	3. Treasure In The Royal Tower

**Caught By Dexter**

Good News: The alarm in the library really works. Bad News: That's not exactly helpful when trying to investigate an off-limits area.

Good News: You found a way inside the library. Bad News: You were only there a short second before Dexter dragged you out by the ear.

Bad News: You were accused of vandalizing the library and got sent home. Good News: The real vandal was found (shortly after they made off with the diamond)

Bad News: You were kicked out of Wickford Castle. Good News: After you got home you gave them a bad review on the internet.

 **Attempt to Jump To the Ladder**

Helpful Reminder: You are a teenager sleuth, not an Olympic high jumper.

God News: Cats always land on their feet. Bad News: Teenage detectives, not so much.

Good News: You didn't fall for very long. Bad News: Then you hit the ground, OUCH!

Math Lesson: Nancy Drew + floor= PAIN

 **Get Crushed by the Elevator**

Good News: The strength of Superman can hold off the weight of the elevator. Bad News: Most human beings don't possess the strength of Superman.

Bad News: The elevator crushed you to juice. Good News: Have you ever tasted Nancy juice, it has a sweet flavor with a hint of spice.

Bad News: You were crushed by the elevator. Good News: The elevator feels very guilty.

 **Freeze to Death Outside**

Good News: You finally got some time out in the snow. Bad News: You spent the rest of your vacation in the emergency room.

Bad News: The cold turned your finger nails blue. Good News: You can totally pull it off, you could even start a new trend.

Good News: The cold never bothered you anyway. Bad News: This reference is irrelevant at the time of this game.

 **Set Off The Ski Lift Again**

Good News: You figured out how to operate the ski lift. Bad News: Cranky hotel managers don't exactly appreciate this talent.

Bad News: Dexter kicked you out. Good News: Well there really isn't any good news, but to be fair Dexter did warn you.

Good News: The ski lift works. Bad News: Apologizing to Dexter after disobeying him does not.

 **Let The Culprit Get Away**

Good News: Hotchkiss wrote a bestseller. Bad News: She wrote all about your case and how you let Lisa get away.

Bad News: Lisa got away with the diamond. More Bad News: She also got away with your reputation.

Good News: Lisa still likes you. Bad News: Jacque hates you now.

Bad News: Lisa got away with the diamond. Good News: At least the diamond gets to go on a fun trip to Rio.

Bad News: The diamond is gone. Good News: You still have… There's still… This is harder than I thought.


	4. The Final Scene

**Fall Off The Balcony**

Helpful Reminder: When you are trying to reach for something far away keep in mind that you're a detective and not Mr. Fantastic.

Good News: You got the gear. Bad News: You also got a concussion.

Good News: You only bumped your head. Bad News: You bumped your head HARD.

 **Get Hit By The Stage Light**

Good News: They can fix the stage light. Bad News: Your bones will take much longer to fix.

Good News: The stage light wasn't damaged. Bad News: You on the other hand were severely damaged.

Bad News: The Royal Pallidum violates several safety regulations. Good News: It doesn't matter because it will be torn down soon (but it's probably best if Maya isn't in the building)

 **Get Electrocuted By The Gate**

Good News: The fence only shocked you. Bad News: No one likes an extra crispy Nancy.

Good News: Joseph heard your screams and came rushing to help. Bad News: You were already unconscious by the time he got there.

Good News: You learned that you should always wear rubber gloves to prevent electrocution. Bad News: Learning? Who needs more school?

 **Get Caught By The Cops**

Good News: You got to watch the demolition up close. Bad News: From the back of a police car.

Bad News: You were taken down to the police station by the cops. Good News: Well at least it's better than being trapped in a building set for demolition.

Good News: Your dad cleared everything up with the police and no charges were pressed. Bad News: Now you have your dad to tell with.

 **Fail To Stop The Demolition**

Good News: Eventually they decided to rebuild the Royal Pallidum. Bad News: Unfortunately they were not able to rebuild a new you.

Good News: The Hollywood premiere of Vanishing Destiny sold out. Bad News: It got pawned by the critics.

Bad News: The Royal Pallidum got knocked down. Good New: In the secret room you found Mari Antoine's diamond and… oops, wrong game.


	5. Secret of the Scarlet Hand

**Drop The Calendar Stones**

Good News: The museum didn't press charges. Bad News: You're grounded for five years.

Bad News: You dropped and shattered the calendar stones. Good News: Mayans don't need stones anymore, now we have paper calendars.

Good News: The museum promised to forgive you if you paid them back for the calendar stone. Bad News: The calendar stones were worth over a million dollars.

 **Shocked By The HAM Radio**

Bad News: You got shocked by the HAM radio. Good News: At least you won't be going into the HAM radio repair business.

Good News: The HAM radio is easy to repair. Bad News: You are not so easy to repair.

Good News: Rubber is shock proof. Bad News: You're made of flesh not rubber.

 **Explore The Tunnel Without A Flashlight**

Bad News: You broke your leg. Good News: All of your friends signed your cast.

Bad News: You had to be replaced as deputy curator. Good News: That means you won't have to do any work for Joanna anymore.

Bad News: You broke your leg while walking through the tunnel. Good News: You sued the museum and got a lot of money out of them.

 **Don't Escape The Monolith in Time**

Good News: Scientist have really benefited from their discovery of you. Bad News: The museum didn't really benefit after Sinclair got away.

Bad News: You got trapped inside the monolith. Good News: You have the mummy to keep you company.

Good News: You're not afraid of the dark. Bad News: You can't survive without air.


	6. Ghost Dogs of Moon Lake

**Fall Through the Floor Boards**

Bad News: You broke your leg and couldn't solve the mystery. Good News: Maybe Sally would be better off chased away from that old house.

Good News: Falling through the floor boards totally calls for a lawsuit. Bad News: Sally owns the house and you don't want to sue Sally.

Good News: Sally did leave a warning about the floor boards. Bad News: Before you read the note it was too late.

 **Pump Gas Too Many Times**

Helpful Reminder: Humans breathe air not gas.

Good News: You were only unconscious for a little while. Bad News: You were in the emergency room for a long while.

Bad News: The gas in the shed knocked you out. Good News: You saw some pretty strange things just before you passed out.

 **Drown In The Lake**

Bad News: You drowned in the lake. Good News: Ranger Akers used you as an example for the kids to always wear their life jackets.

Good News: You know how to swim. Bad News: That doesn't help having being in a boat explosion.

Bad News: The boat was insured. Bad News: You were not.

 **Fail to Put The Fire Out**

Good News: All that was in the shed was junk… Bad News: …and you of course.

Good News: You didn't suffer any smoke damage. Bad News: You did suffer severe

Good News: Nothing was lost in the shed. Bad News: A lot was lost in the forest.

Good News: You survived the fire. Bad News: The animals in the forest, that's another story.

 **Walk In Tunnel Without A Flashlight**

Good News: The dark can't hurt you. Bad News: Falling in a dark tunnel can.

Good News: The dark doesn't scare you. Bad News: You still can't see in the dark.

Good News: You did not break one bone. Bad News: You broke several.

 **Open Well Door**

Good News: The well was only full of water. Bad News: Humans don't have gills.

Good News: The well is all drained. Bad News: Now the room is flooded.

Bad News: You flooded the room. Good News: Now you can have a fun pool party.

 **Clobbered In the Head By The Culprit**

Good News: One blow to the head isn't enough to stop Nancy Drew. Bad News: Three blows to head is enough.

Good News: Ranger Akers does not tolerant violence at Moon Lake. Bad News: No one could hear your screams underground.

Good News: The dogs won't be a problem for Sally anymore. Bad News: That concussion you got will be a big problem for you.

Bad News: You suffered amnesia after Emily hit you in the head. Good News: You can't remember Moon Lake or how you let Emily get away.


End file.
